Steam Glider
Basic Information The Steam Glider is a seasonal Halloween costume skin for the Glider that is part of the "Pro"-DLC for Creativerse. The Steam Glider is made of black thin bat-wings mounted on a somehow copper-like metal hinge construct with gears that unfolds the glider. The Steam Glider does not provide F2P players with the Glider feature, so after obtaining the Costume skin, the Glider itself will only be selectable for free players after they will buy or obtain the Pro DLC in the future. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment, character face and/or hairstyle for as long as these skins are activated/selected. This cosmetic Costume skin has been implemented in Creativerse with update R57 on October 24th 2018. The glider skin Steam Glider is usually only available for ca. one month to claim (it's a Halloween special). It will most likely become available during future Halloween events again. How to obtain The glider skin Steam Glider cannot be bought in the Store for Coins, instead it could be traded for 1000 Pumpkiru Candy from any of the Pumpkirus that randomly spawn at night on the surface game world only around Halloween for ca. one month. By that, this glider skin that looks like bat-wings became automatically available for players who had bought the "Pro"-DLC and could be selected for the glider costume slot. No item, no bundle will be placed into the inventory after obtaining any costume, so there was no bat-wing-like icon to be found in the bag after buying it (or claiming it). Instead, the obtained Steam Glider could be found and selected only when clicking on the button "Costumes" over the 3D character model on the right side of the inventory and then clicking on the costume slot for the glider. Costumes are available to be selected for your Steam user account on all Creativerse game worlds, so you won't need and won't be able to buy them a second time. This is the reason that this offer vanished from the Pumpkirus' shop list after the Steam Glider was bought once on any game world. How to buy this costume skin During the second Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, players could buy the Steam Glider as a "featured" Costume from The Great Pumpkiru or Pumpkiru Jr. for 1000 Pumpkiru Candy. The Pumpkirus only spawned during this Halloween event at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of all Creativerse game worlds within a certain proximity around player characters, and were indicated by a symbol on the compass. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus would spawn around players. Pumpkiru Candy could be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that only spawned during Halloween event-times at night in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in Caves. Even more Pumpkiru Candy could and can still be obtained by successfully completing Idol Events. Idol Events will immediately be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idol) into the game world. Even though Idols could only be obtained during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign, they could also be stored and the Idol Events can be "summoned" by these Idols throughout the year. However, the Pumpkiru Candy that is collected by that can only be traded for costumes, items and rare Recipes with Pumpkirus that will usually only appear for ca. a month around Halloween. Since there is no rare Recipe for this Costume, no surplus ones could be obtained, so you cannot receive any Steam Glider skins from fellow players. Steam Glider for free players While "Pro" players were able to activate the Steam Glider costume right away, F2P-players could buy this costume skin, but could only actually select and use it after buying or obtaining the "Pro"-DLC for Creativerse on Steam ( http://store.steampowered.com/app/515710/Creativerse__Pro/ ). How to use The Steam Glider (once obtained) can be activated on your "Pro" player character's 3D "paper doll" to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on the equipment slot with the glider shape on the left side to see a (list of) costume skin(s) for the Glider that you own. Please note that the glider costume slot is only visible on the paper dolls for "Pro" player characters. After selecting the Steam Glider in the small selection window, its icon will show up in the glider costume slot. This selection can be turned off and on again any time. Only after clicking "Done", the selection will be saved and become visible in the game. To deselect the chosen Steam Glider costume "skin" or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according glider costume slot once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Steam Glider that you have selected will then replace the look of the common cyan and grey metal glider that your "Pro" player character usually unfolds when they start to glide. You'll see a very tiny bat wing icon on your player character's back when having the "3rd person combat view" option enabled (by default), or when changing the view (by pressing "o" as the default key) and then getting close enough with the "camera" (view). Since update R56 on September 27th 2018, you do not have to activate costumes for each game world separately. Instead, your costume selection will carry over to other game worlds automatically, but can be changed there ingame at any given time. Your costume choice can also be customized on the main game screen before entering any game world. For how to fly a Glider, please refer to the according article about this feature. Trivia Different from other costumes like Pumpkiru's Top Hat or Calavera Cabeza, the Steam Glider cannot be customized in terms of colors. Category:Costumes Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:In Trade Category:Events Category:Premium Category:Pro Category:Gliders